The Wild
by Ac Colins
Summary: ON HIATUS! The Kings and Queens of old have to return Narnia's newest hero to his rightful place. But Narnia has changed. It's darker. Brutal. Wild... Delaney is back in this sequel to UNTAMED, and she's just as much trouble as ever.


_This is going out to the people who so lovingly supported Untamed, and cultivated these characters with their love and reviews. I hope this can live up to your expectations. Let the adventure continue. -Ace_

**Narnia is the property of its owners. I only own Delaney and Grim.**

_"And the light there at the end is where I'll be_."

_Relient K : Up and Up_

Prologue

**Delaney –**

I had a plan.

I did. I mean, I'm not an idiot. I didn't throw myself into a fight to the death actually _planning _to die. I just had to keep people distracted long enough for things to fall into place.

No… dying was _not_ part of the plan.

The plan was to stop Dannon from weaseling his way onto the Narnian throne. The plan was to flush out the spy, keep Peter alive, and the girls out of Telmar's clutches. The plan was to keep Edmund safe.

Edmund… he's just too damn _good _with that sword.

That's how I wound up here.

In the light.

I wasn't breathing. My heart wasn't beating. The blood on my hands was still bright with a life that I no longer possessed. I had no voice to mourn with. No tears to cry. There was only empty light, void of warmth and substance.

This wasn't the plan.

"Delaney..." His voice sent tremors of wonder and terror through me. He appeared through the fractured light, golden and regal...a Lion. Had I been able to move, I would have fallen to my knees at the sight of him, as it was… that wasn't really an option. "Do not grieve, dear one. You have succeed where any other would have failed."

_You were in my dreams,_ I thought in astonishment as he looked me over with wise amber eyes. This was the guardian that had protected my dreams every night since my arrival in Narnia, and his effect on me was always the same. He was great and terrible. Wonderful and awful all at once. He left me quaking, afraid to look into his knowing eyes, but more afraid _not _to.

Aslan.

He chuckled, knowing my thoughts without my speaking them. "Your dreams, your thoughts, your deeds, and your heart," he said quietly. "But now it is time to return home."

"No…" the word tore from my throat, ripping its way free from the depth of my silent heart.

"I am sorry, dear one." Aslan's breath lingered lightly over my face as he spoke and I saw a glimpse of the devastation I was leaving behind. Lucy, her usually sunny smile stilted. Susan, restlessly staring out over the gardens. Peter, disheveled and unkempt. And Edmund… Edmund dead eyed and withdrawn. _Always, Lane,_ his words were swept away by the wind. _Always._

Aslan nudged me into a sitting position, my fingers curling into his mane as he eased me upright. _Broken,_ I thought, horrified by the small vision. _They're broken._

A large tawny ear twitched forward, listening to my unspoken words. "They will be whole again. You have done a wonderful thing, Delaney. Do not be distressed."

The tears I had always been incapable of crying burned my eyes as I clung to a Lion that smelled of salty air and windy meadows, sun kissed stone and damp earth…he smelled like Cair Paravel, and my heart broke. _I don't want to leave them._

"You will see Narnia again," Aslan promised, his eyes somber. "I do not send you away lightly, and I do not send you alone."

He looked over at someone behind me.

"You're here, too, are you?" A wet nose pressed against my ear, the voice gruff and loving. "Then this must be Heaven."

_Grim._ The Wolf pressed against my side supporting me as Aslan gently shook me free of his mane.

"I leave you in capable paws, Delaney Carter. Keep each other until we meet again." Aslan's rough tongue scraped along my forehead and I shut my eyes, suddenly dozy.

_Wait, _I pleaded. _Please. Please tell Edmund… tell him "Forever." Please… he'll know._

I heard his deep, rumbling chuckle again. "Go in peace, Daughter of Eve, and remember… I make all things new." His words were faint, but my bones thrummed with the strength of his voice. My body tingled, starting at the damp place on my forehead and working outward. "Farewell, my wild one."

**Reviews are love...**


End file.
